


Привычка шутить

by kurizakusturiza



Series: fem!Tony fics [1]
Category: Marvel 3490, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Humor, Misunderstandings, дурость
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurizakusturiza/pseuds/kurizakusturiza
Summary: Все мне не давало покоя, почему фото со свадьбы Стива Роджерса и Наташи Старк с Земли-3490 такое стремное. Дописано и перезалито!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Stark
Series: fem!Tony fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929994
Kudos: 22





	Привычка шутить

**Author's Note:**

> Вселенная немного мсю-стайл, потому что старковский дом у озера - это любовь.  
> Предупреждение: ДУРОСТЬ в больших количествах.  
> Написано сквозь мерзкое гыгыканье и фейспалмы. Осторожно.

_— Я нашел Локи.  
— Я не Локи. Я — это ты, только в разводе и с минус двумя детьми, потому что ты — тупица._

Во всем виновата Наташа. Не та, которая Старк, Старк ненавидит свое имя и отзывается только на «Натали» (потому что подвыпивший на радостях Говард назвал ее в честь своей любимой проститутки — в Холодную войну в Штатах многие проститутки назывались русскими именами), а Романова.

Первые два года после знакомства Стив со Старк не контактировал: Апокалипсисов типа вторжения пришельцев как-то не случалось, так что Старк больше сидела на Западном побережье, иногда проверяя реконструкцию своей башни, а Стив куковал в Вашингтоне, выбираясь на миссии, куда Фьюри пошлет.

Потом ЩИТ накрылся, а Старк как раз приняла ключи от перестроенных апартаментов Башни, и Мстители постепенно перебрались на Манхэттен. У Стива со Старк еще с самого знакомства общение не задалось, после переезда все стало только хуже... И вот тогда Романова, отродье Сатаны, нежно отвела его в сторонку и похерила следующие десять лет жизни Стива:

— У тебя язык отсохнет посмеяться над ее шутками?

— Так это была шутка? Что-то не смешно. 

— Ну не умеет Натали серьезно разговаривать. Манера речи у нее такая. Похихикай хотя бы пару раз над шутками нашего спонсора. Это просто, Стив, все равно что имитировать оргазм, — ядовито улыбнулась Романова.

На этом моменте Стив, отсмотревший уже довольно внушительное количество контента на PornHub, покраснел — по привычке.

— Серьезно, постарайся. Я, знаешь, не вижу очереди из миллиардеров, готовых спонсировать наш камерный цирк уродов. Старк просто пытается понравиться и разрядить обстановку как умеет, ты на нее за это тявкаешь, она обижается. Кому это надо?

…И когда Старк начала в своей ироничной манере к нему подкатывать, Стив, вздохнув про себя, поддержал шутку, сопроводил даму на пару благотворительных вечеров — просто по-дружески, непременно давая на пару с Старк саркастические комментарии журналистам по поводу их отношений. Люди двадцать первого века, оказалось, обожали сарказм. Они им разговаривали. Оставалось только присоединиться.

А дальше шуточки про якобы отношения пошли как по накатанной. 

Старк демонстративно звала его красотулей и пупсиком, дарила цветы и всячески изображала из себя мачо. Она считала это уморительным; Стив только вздыхал и иронично улыбался. 

Старк сделала ему предложение с репликой кольца Всевластья, когда Стив привез из командировки в Персидском заливе халву. 

Попытки добавить ко всему этому цирку дружеские игрища в горизонтальной плоскости Стив старался пресекать, пусть даже Старк исправно ловила его под омелой в рождественский сезон. Когда, например, они всей командой вынужденно гостили у Клинта на ферме, где, как водится, был дефицит спальных мест, Стив, когда ему выпало делить койку со Старк (Клинт весьма категорично высказался против того, чтобы отдавать какие-либо спальные места во владение тандема Старк-Романова), повесил между сторонами кровати плед. Клинт, увидев эту пастораль, хрюкнул и поинтересовался:

— Это что?

— Видел в одном фильме, — пожал плечами вытянувшийся с книжкой на кровати Стив.

— И чем там закончилось? — ухмыльнулся Клинт, судя по голосу, еле сдерживая смех.

— Свадьбой, — мрачно уронил Стив.*

Пророческая шутка оказалась, хорошо, что свадьба была постановочная. Пару месяцев спустя Мстители разбирались с недобитками Гидры в Неваде, а после, так и не сняв костюмы, завалились в казино. Старк радостно продула в рулетку около сотни тысяч долларов (за карточные столы ее прекратили пускать еще в начале девяностых — в казино вообще не любят докторов математики), а затем ей на глаза попалась часовня с Элвисом Пресли, и она предложила Стиву провести церемонию. Стив, тяжело вздохнув, соорудил ей фату из занавески, чтобы прицепить на шлем. Чем бы дитя ни тешилось, а Старк во время заварушки с Гидрой в очередной раз чуть не погибла, прикрывая Мстителей — надо было ее поощрить...

Этой частью истории Стив совсем не гордился. У него с Шэрон тогда был очередной период «слишком заняты, чтобы встречаться», а Старк в своей манере пошло шутила и пыталась затащить его в койку. Стив, припомнив, как Беннер в подобной ситуации сказал ей «Натали, я, конечно, твой друг, но не друг-гей», мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник, но на двухнедельный творческий секс-загул по островам Карибского бассейна согласился. 

Тогда-то Стиву и пришлось признаться самому себе, что Старк его давно уже не бесит, что она отличная, в общем, девица, с поправкой на современную специфику, и если ей хочется шутить про их несуществующий роман — пусть шутит. 

Идиллия в рядах Мстителей длилась недолго. Всего несколько месяцев спустя у Стива из шкафа выпал скелет в лице Баки и его роли в безвременной кончине Говарда, и это Старк терпеть не стала: ушла из команды со страшным скандалом и осела в одном из своих особняков (Стив в душе не представлял, в каком именно). Через некоторое время Стив получил бумаги о разводе. Он счел это обнадеживающим знаком — раз Старк продолжала свои приколы на этот счет, значит, на нее еще можно рассчитывать в случае форс-мажора.

Форс-мажор в лице Таноса не заставил себя долго ждать. 

**2023**

«Кто-то, кто в этом сечет», — сказал Скотт. Легко сказать!

Стив рулил по знакомой дороге в сторону Род-Айленда. Романова подпиливала ногти, Скотт беспокойно ерзал на заднем сидении. 

Натали в команду так и не вернулась: на Базе Мстителей она в последний раз появилась еще когда шло обсуждение Акта Регистрации Супергероев, а это было незадолго до бардака с участием Баки. Стив тогда сильно сомневался, стоит ли его подписывать, но когда разгорелись споры о целесообразности этого документа, Натали вдруг разрыдалась, и все так с этого охренели, что подписали, лишь бы она успокоилась. Она вскоре после этого ушла из команды, а Акт доводил до ума Рид Ричардс. Стива Натали вплоть до вторжения успешно игнорировала — в принципе, ее можно было понять, так что ее нежелание общаться он уважал.

После того, как Танос разделал всех Мстителей под орех и уничтожил половину живых существ во вселенной, Натали решила сделать доброе дело и усыновила осиротевшего ребенка. Не сказать, что она простила Стива за вранье, но когда он вернулся в Штаты после ликвидации последствий щелчка в Азии, ему стали прилетать сообщения типа «имей совесть, своди ребенка на бейсбол». Шуточки вернулись, снова-здорово. Стиву уже не нужно было имитировать смех, но тут одернуть Натали у него язык не поворачивался: он помнил, что из-за отравления палладием своих детей она завести не могла, и если ее защитным механизмом стали игры в семью, кто он такой, чтобы ее осуждать? 

Справедливости ради, пацана Натали взяла настолько похожего на Стива, будто они действительно были родней: светловолосый, голубоглазый, с явными ирландскими чертами. А она еще и приучила парня звать Стива папой (Шэрон с этого дико угорала, после чего окончательно отправила Стива в отставку). Понятно, что Скотт решит, когда они приедут к Старкам в озерный домик. «Меня не было всего пять лет, а они успели пожениться, заделать ребенка и развестись». Стив относительно нормально относился к ее шуточкам, пока окружающие были в теме. Но объяснять кому-то, что нет, они не старая разведенная парочка, и нет, Стив не навещает ребенка по выходным и не выплачивает алименты — увольте. Спасибо тебе, Натали, огромное.

У домика в обманчиво деревенском стиле (Стив знал, какой хай-тек на самом деле скрывается внутри) паслась альпака. Натали сидела в своем любимом соломенном кресле на веранде и почитывала какой-то бульварный роман, сдвинув узкие очки на кончик носа. Из дома доносился негромкий злобно-сатанинский смех Мика Старка (Стив небезосновательно подозревал, что домашнюю кличку парень получил в честь Джаггера).

Если честно, странно у них все получилось. Натали, сколько Стив ее знал, все говорила о каких-то проектах, приключениях и безудержном веселье, в то время как Стив по-тихому мечтал о симпатичном доме в пригороде (только без белого заборчика, потому что белые заборчики — это мейнстрим и безвкусица), паре детишек, с которыми можно играть в бейсбол, и собаке типа Лесси. А в итоге Натали взяла и воплотила мечту Стива. Это было немного… обидно. И своим «пошли к Мику на утренник в детский садик» она вроде как приглашала его поиграть. Давала откусить от торта, а потом забирала, стоило Стиву его распробовать. Возможно, Стив был бы не против влиться в это импровизированное семейство и тоже переехать в озерный домик с альпакой, но это было для Натали всего лишь забавной игрой. Стив никогда не был трусом, но заявляться к ней с цветами, чтобы быть обсмеянным, ему совершенно не хотелось. 

Романову Натали, как обычно, расцеловала в обе щеки, затем приветственно похлопала Стива по плечу, и уже последним заметила Скотта.

— Лэнг? — моргнула она, снимая очки. — Ты живой?

— Ты знаешь, как меня зовут? — еще более удивленно спросил Скотт.

Натали закатила глаза и жестом пригласила всех в дом.

— Дорогуша, у меня прекрасная память на имена и лица, я просто предпочитаю делать вид, что это не так. Мик, солнышко, ты не против лазаньи? У нас гости. 

— Ага, — равнодушно сказал Мик, копаясь в радиоприемнике. — Вот же срань! — проворчал он, глядя на дело рук своих.

— Какой милый мальчик, — прокомментировал Скотт.

— Очень, с учетом того, что он зависает с Натали в гараже лет с трех, — хмыкнула Романова.

Это да, Натали, если у нее что-то не получалось, никогда не стеснялась в выражениях. 

Лазанья уже через пять минут была в духовке; на столе, словно из воздуха, появился кувшин с лимонадом. Стив снова ощутил смесь довольства окружением и легкой зависти. 

И тогда Скотт начал рассказывать о призраке плана по возвращению вселенной в изначальное состояние. И, что ж, следовало догадаться, что идею с путешествиями во времени Натали разобьет по камешку. 

— Квантовые пунктуации напрочь сбивают шкалу Планка, — спокойно оборвала его Натали, откидываясь на стуле и постукивая ногтями по столу, — что, если верить Дойчу, чревато, это понятно? — Она с намеком посмотрела на Скотта, как на единственного в троице человека с техническим образованием. Не увидев понимания, Натали вздохнула: — Если попроще, то домой вы не вернетесь.

— Я вернулся, — возразил Скотт.

— Не-е-ет, ты — погрешность, — Натали одарила его улыбкой мамочки, которая объясняет своему любимому, но крайне тупенькому чаду, где он ошибся. — Случайность. Тут шанс — один к миллиарду. А вы хотите провернуть… как вы это называете?

— Хрононалет? — пожал плечами Скотт с неловкой попыткой улыбки.

— Да, молодцы какие, — умилилась Натали, не меняя интонации. Мик, явно просекший, что мама кого-то мило унижает, злобно захихикал. — И как мы раньше не додумались? О, потому что это абсурд? Воздушный замок? 

В глазах у Натали мелькнула злая искра, и Стив поспешил перевести ее внимание на себя — он к ее выпадам был привычен.

— Камни где-то в прошлом. Доберемся до них, доставим сюда…

— А потом щелкнем пальцами и вернем распыленных, — закончила за него Романова, серьезно глядя на Натали исподлобья, словно пытаясь что-то сказать. 

Лицо Натали на мгновение стало жестким, но потом к нему вернулось ироничное выражение.

— А можно еще налажать похлеще, чем он, — хмыкнула она в ответ.

— Вряд ли, мы — не он, — твердо сказал Стив.

— Как я люблю этот ваш оголтелый оптимизм. На одних намерениях вы далеко не уедете, если они не подкреплены осязаемыми, логичными, проверенными средствами осуществления… налета. Итогом такой вылазки станет наша дружная кончина, — дернула бровью Натали, попивая свой домашний лимонад. — Так что не травите душу. Я не собираюсь оставлять Мика сиротой. Не имею права. 

Как ни печально, аргумент был железный, так что Стив с Наташей и Скоттом, угостившись лазаньей, решили направить свои стопы к Брюсу Беннеру в университет Эмпайр Стейт. 

— Микеле, зайчик, попрощайся с папой!

Мик, все еще что-то мудривший со старым радиоприемником, по уши закопавшись в провода, помахал отверткой. Стив ответил ему полуулыбкой, а затем, увидев на лице Скотта явное желание задать пару вопросов, сжал пальцами переносицу и проговорил вполголоса:

— Натали, может хватит вводить людей в заблуждение? Десять лет шутим про одно и то же, пора уже сменить тему, ну правда.

Романова у него за спиной присвистнула. Стив посмотрел Натали в лицо и тут же понял, что зря он это сказал. 

— Пошел вон отсюда, — нежно сказала Натали.

Затем она вслепую нащупала метлу и попыталась врезать Стиву по голове — его только сверхчеловеческие рефлексы спасли. 

— Прости! Мы уже уходим! — попытался извиниться Стив, уклоняясь от ударов метлы. 

— Мам, ты же так покалечишься, — радостно подал голос добрый мальчик Мик. — На ружье. 

— Ты ж моя умница, — умиленно протянула Натали, доставая из ящика коробку с патронами. 

К счастью, этого времени Стиву хватило, чтобы нырнуть в машину и стартовать, выбив внушительное облако пыли из-под колес. Раздался выстрел, заднее стекло треснуло. 

— Я что-то не понял, — протянул Скотт. — Так этот пацан твой, или нет?

— Нет, Натали не может иметь детей, она его усыновила, — устало выдохнул Стив, со свистом поворачивая к трассе.

— Вообще-то, — подала голос Романова, — может, как оказалось. Я ее забирала из больницы после кесарева. 

_— А потом Стив сказал Мику, что он приемный, и что если он будет шкодить, то я верну его обратно в трущобы. Уморительно._

_— Не знаю, как-то это жестоко._

_— Ты считаешь, что это жестоко? Он даже не приемный!_

Да, как-то неудобно получилось. 

— Ладно, допустим, но все эти шутки про наши якобы отношения меня уже достали, — проворчал Стив.

— Якобы? — красочно протянула Наташа. — Стив, алло, вы были женаты.

— Ой, Наташ, я, конечно, во многом профан, но даже я понимаю, что свадьба, которую проводит Элвис Пресли в казино, ненастоящая. 

— Сти-и-ив. Это был Лас Вегас. Там каждая вторая свадьба такая. И они **легитимны**.

— Ага! — радостно подтвердил Скотт. — У меня была такая же. 

Стив резко затормозил, и Наташа чуть не влетела лбом в бардачок, ее спасла только привычка упираться ногами в приборную панель. 

— Минутку. Ты хочешь сказать, что Натали тогда серьезно ко мне подкатывала?!

— ДА, — медленно, как разумом скорбному, поясняла Наташа. — И ребенок это твой. Это было в документах на развод, ты их что, не читал?

— Нет, — внезапно прорезавшимся фальцетом проговорил Стив. — Я думал, она...

— Шутит? Нет, милый. Ты вообще в курсе, сколько стоит кольцо, которым она делала тебе предложение за халву? Ната, конечно, в первой десятке Форбс, но выкупать на аукционе кольцо со съемок «Властелина колец» за двадцать миллионов, а потом дарить приятелю просто чтобы приколоться — перебор даже для нее.

Скотт перегнулся через сиденье, и, пока Стив, тоненько воя, бился лбом о руль, поинтересовался:

— Если не секрет, ей какие мужики нравятся? Я бы не отказался, чтобы она за мной так поухаживала.

Стив, не отрывая лба от руля показал Скотту кулак. 

***

— Я считаю, что опыт удачный! — сказал Брюс, на что Стив закатил глаза и пошел проветриться.

Что ж, теперь он как никогда понял Натали с ее наездами на Рида Ричардса с его «опытами по созданию Машины Судного Дня». _Ученые._

Он встал у входа на Базу и глубоко вздохнул. Если бы имел такую пагубную привычку, то и закурил бы. 

Вдруг вдалеке послышался вой мотора. Судя по скорости приближения, за рулем был какой-то маньяк. Стив хорошо знал одного такого Шумахера и поднял уголок губ, когда перед ним затормозила алая Ауди.

_— А в Топ Гир Ауди хаяли. Потому что они… скучные?_

_— Кларксон может пососать мои метафорические яйца! Это едва ли не единственный концерн, в тачках которого мне не приходится перебирать больше половины мотора._

Натали опустила стекло и посмотрела на Стива поверх своих миниатюрных очков-кошечек. 

— Чего такой кислый? Превратили Лэнга в ребенка?

— И в него тоже, — покаялся Стив. — Ты что здесь делаешь?

Вопрос был закономерный: от Род-Айленда до Нью-Йорка — это не до супермаркета сгонять. 

— Это ЭПР-парадокс. Вместо того, чтобы прогнать Лэнга сквозь время, вы прогнали время сквозь Лэнга. — Натали с кошачьей грацией вылезла из машины и уперла руку в бедро. — Это опасно, между прочим. Вам что, никто этого не говорил?

— Да, ты, — покорно сказал Стив.

— Ой, что, правда? — ослепительно и откровенно по-акульи улыбнулась в ответ Натали. 

У Стива была неделя, чтобы переосмыслить последние десять лет своей жизни, повыть и побиться головой обо все ближайшие поверхности от осознания собственной тупости. 

_— Ничто так не мешает роману, как наличие чувства юмора у женщины, и его отсутствие у мужчины, — мрачно говорит Натали, когда Стив обрубает на корню ее очередную шутку._

_Стив замирает с кружкой у рта и выгибает бровь._

_— …роману?_

_— …Ну так, к слову пришлось, — нарочито отводит взгляд Натали._

_…_

_— Я увидела эти кружечки и поняла, что они нам нужны, — улыбается Натали, выставляя на стол свои трофеи._

_Стив рассматривает надписи на кружках, «Папа №1» и «Самая ну с пивом покатит мама», и пожимает плечами._

_— Ну да, под шутки про «папочку и мамочку Мстителей» самое то._

_— Эм… да. Именно, — соглашается Натали с каким-то странным выражением лица._

_…_

_Натали в последнее время мало выходит в поле, и как-то себя запускает по части тренировок: больше напоминает кексик, а не тростинку, как обычно._

_Клинт как-то за завтраком окидывает взглядом ее фигуру в светло-розовом трикотажном костюме и интересуется:_

_— Кого ждешь, мальчика, девочку?_

_— Пиво и пончики, — хмыкает Стив из-за газеты._

_Натали на шутку про вес весело хохочет и добавляет:_

_— Пиво назову в честь Джаггера, а пончик — в честь Планта._

Стив считал, что все это было в шутку. Что Натали унаследовала ветреность Говарда, а со Стивом у них такой общий прикол. С периодическим горизонтальным общением, но это же двадцать первый век. Тогда как для нее все, видимо, было серьезно. И меньшее, что он мог сделать — это извиниться за свое поведение.

— Натали...

— Что? — спросила она, снимая очки и цепляя их за ворот футболки. 

Стив закусил щеку, подбирая слова, и, поймав взгляд темных глаз, проговорил:

— Я... прости меня, пожалуйста, я правда считал, что ты говорила несерьезно.

Из вечно веселой, бравирующей, остроумной Натали словно выпустили весь воздух. Она хмуро опустила голову, и вид у нее был совершенно несчастный.

— Я хотела, чтобы тебе было со мной нескучно, — с едва заметной жалобной ноткой протянула она, обращаясь к его ботинкам. — А ты превратил всю мою жизнь в дурацкую шутку. 

Сердце вдруг неистово забилось о ребра. Если сначала Стив просто собирался извиниться за свое (непреднамеренно) свинское поведение, то теперь план начал резко менять вектор. Смутное желание заявиться в озерный домик Старков с букетом роз, да так там и остаться, превратилось из невозможного в относительно вероятное. 

Все, что для этого было нужно — это чтобы Натали один раз, ежик темноглазый, показала не иглы, а мягкое брюшко.

Окей, кажется, Стив десять лет спустя конкретно «вмазался» в свою бывшую жену.

— Если бы я знал, я бы никогда...

Натали стерла уязвимое выражение со своего лица и посмотрела Стиву в глаза, раздраженно дернув бровью. 

— Не стал бы со мной встречаться? Обнадеживает. 

— Подожди, не злись, — поднял руки Стив. — Если ты не против... — Он неуверенно улыбнулся, ведь у Натали было полное право его послать, но… как она это назвала, ох уж этот ваш оголтелый оптимизм? — Кажется, я задолжал тебе свидание. 

Натали внимательно посмотрела на него, сведя брови, открыла было рот, но потом что-то, видимо, разглядела у него в глазах и тихо выдохнула:

— ...ладно. 

Стив, осознав, что не дышал, пока не услышал ответ, вдохнул и широко улыбнулся.

— Чудесно.

Он взял ее за руку, погладил большим пальцем костяшки и наткнулся на странное устройство, похожее на часы. Тогда Натали, будто что-то вспомнив, вернулась к своему весело-ироничному образу и подмигнула.

— Окей, тогда для начала пойдем, надерем задницу Таносу и вернем Микеле его братишку.

— Подожди, ЧТО?

**1970**

Стив скользнул на скамейку напротив Говарда в не слишком большом, но довольно людном баре на границе Нью-Йорка и Нью Джерси. 

— Ты?! — пискнул Говард, а затем с острым подозрением посмотрел на свой виски. 

Стив, хмыкнув, поставил на стол дипломат с Тессерактом. Точнее, не совсем это был Тессеракт: это был Камень Пространства в максимально похожем на изначальный состав куба сплаве, но уже вполне земного происхождения. 

Это был последний Камень Бесконечности, который следовало вернуть на место. Все получилось. Клинт, получив звонок от Лоры, несколько минут едва мог дышать. А Натали позвонил Мик, куковавший в озерном домике вместе с Хэппи, чтобы сказать, что быть единственным ребенком ему нравилось больше. 

Через несколько дней, относительно разобравшись с бардаком и обняв воскресших друзей и близких, стали решать, кто будет возвращать Камни. 

И Стив неожиданно для себя предложил Натали сходить на то самое обещанное свидание — в семидесятых. 

Теперь Стиву оставалось отдать Говарду куб, пока Натали ищет себе в ближайшем магазине платьице для танцев.

— Спокойно, я не галлюцинация, — сказал Стив.

— Галлюцинация бы сказала именно так, — подозрительно сощурился Говард.

— Я из будущего, — сказал Стив, а затем обаятельно улыбнулся. — Спасибо, что не прекращал меня искать. Ты настоящий друг. 

— Машина времени — это антинаучно, — фыркнул Говард.

— Твоя дочь точно так же сказала, — невозмутимо ответил Стив. — Мы с ребятами начали ныть, что нам ну очень надо. Угадай, что? Она все-таки ее изобрела. Кстати, извини, мы сперли с базы Лихай Тессеракт. Верни на место, а? — Стив кивнул на дипломат. 

Говард, все еще недобро щурясь, подвинул к себе чемоданчик. Открыл. Закрыл.

— Какого хера. Все, я больше никогда не буду пить. 

— Стив? — сказал у него над головой голос с до боли знакомым британским акцентом. 

Вот уж действительно вечер встреч. 

— Здравствуй, Пегги. 

Она была старше, у глаз и в складках рта появились морщины, но она была все так же прекрасна. 

— Как ты выжил? — выдохнула Пегги.

— Глюк говорит, что он из будущего, — сказал Говард.

— Говард, у тебя не глюки, — с легкой ноткой раздражения сказала Пегги.

— В таком случае, ты тоже мой глюк, — отсалютовал ей стаканом Говард, но к виски больше не притронулся. 

Стив покачал головой, встал из-за стола и улыбнулся старой боевой подруге. 

— Я ведь тебе танец обещал?

***

— ПРОСТИТУТКА!

— Прошу прощения?

— Я на него!

— Натали, успокойся, это не то, что ты подумала!

— ДА НУ?

— Убери «розочку», пожалуйста!

— Стив, кто это?

— Твою ж мать…

**Author's Note:**

> Стив имеет в виду "Это случилось однажды ночью" 1934 года. Клинт буквально цитирует фильм "Бандиты" с Уиллисом, Торнтоном и Бланшетт на ту же тему.


End file.
